


Such Fire

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Captive!Eren, Crimeboss!Armin, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruthless crime boss Armin meets Eren for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts).



> Inspired by a tweet by [ZoeBug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/) and fuelled by a further conversation with [Volti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/volti) and [ZoeBug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/).
> 
> Finally putting this super short fic on AO3 with the rest.

Wood scrapes against the cold cement floor of the warehouse as Eren Jaeger struggles against his rope confines. Tied to a chair and muffled by the taste of fabric on his tongue, he glares at the man standing before him. For the last ten minutes he had screamed and shuffled and railed against the rope tying him down and the man that made him captive. Though he would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it.

“Whenever you’re done,” Armin says as takes the seat opposite, running a hand over the lapel of his perfectly pressed Armani suit. His cold blue eyes pierce through Eren’s glare, softening his captive’s face and reducing his attempts to mere tension in his body. Armin nods in approval, a cold smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “This is not how you go about getting released.”

Eren huffs through his gag and tries to lean forward, frustrated by the way that Armin adjusts his cuffs and laughs shortly through his nose. There’s just a hint of a twitch in Armin’s eyebrow when his gaze rests upon Eren again, questioning his intentions with a kind of calm that hides the irritation lying beneath.

Suspicious and growling, Eren jolts away from Armin’s outreached hand, but soon freezes as the man’s surprisingly warm fingers stroke and cup his cheek. “Such fire,” Armin whispers, sighs, and clicks his tongue, his face looming so close that Eren can feel his breath.

Tilting his head, Armin considers him. It is then that Eren finally stops moving, part of him surrendering and the other turning resistance into the unseen twitching in his limbs. He gulps quietly when Armin adds, “I can think of such uses for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/130096430047/such-fire).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
